dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sound of the Bell at Shanghai Bund
Details *'Title:' 外滩钟声 / Wai Tan Zhong Sheng *'English title:' The Sound of the Bell at Shanghai Bund *'Genre:' Period *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' Zhejiang TV, Anhui TV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Dec-10 Synopsis Du Xinsheng and Yu Peipei are classmates, and they have deep feelings. Yu Peipei's grandmother, He Yin, is a professor at the Conservatory of Music and is regarded as a reactionary academic by the Red Guards. It was pulled out and often pulled away. Du Xinsheng and his brother Du Xingen were very caring about Yu Peipei. To protect Yu Peipei's precious Italian cello from being copied by the Red Guards. Du Xinsheng went to the father who worked at the customs bell tower to help, and his father hid the cello inside the bell tower. Wutongli ushered in the climax of educated youths going uphill to the countryside. His elder sister Du Xinfang decided to sign up for a cut-off in Yixian County, Anhui. Grandpa adopted by Grandpa Tiger was not the only son to go to the countryside. Fat Aunt sent away her eldest daughter, Man Juan, who was leaving for Yunnan. Du's father died of illness, and Du Xinsheng replaced his father as the watchkeeper of the customs bell. So he doesn't have to go to the countryside. Master Miao led the apprentice to maintain the bell every day, explaining the origin of the customs bell and the structure and principle of each part of the bell. Xinsheng works with the big clock every day. He deeply falls in love with the big clock, wipes the big clock, and maintains the big clock, so that he becomes obsessed. Xinfang and Ada worked in the countryside, fell in love, and tasted the forbidden fruit. Xinsheng received a telegram from Shexian County and immediately rushed to the countryside. It turned out that Xinfang was pregnant, and Ada was assigned to the virgin forest to become a ranger for hooliganism. Xinsheng brought his sister back to Shanghai. Mao Ada vowed to Xinsheng, striving for a good performance to return to Shanghai and reunite with Xinfang as soon as possible. Xinfang, who returned to Indus, was talked to her neighbors because she was unmarried and pregnant. Mao Ada was unfortunately killed in the forest. The whole family concealed Xinfang. After learning the truth, Xinfang went on a hunger strike, and resolved to give birth to the children safely. Xin Fang died in labor and gave birth to a daughter named An An. The Du family fell into sorrow. Du Xinsheng has always blamed herself for her sister's fate. She went to the countryside to replace herself. Xinsheng adopted An An as his biological daughter to take care of. Cast *Yu Hao Ming as Du Xinsheng *Wu Jin Yan as Du Xinmei *Chen Jin as Mother Du *Chen Jie as Miao Zhaodi *Dai Xu as Du Xinhen *Niu Ben as Grandfather Du *Zhang Zhi Hua as Aunt Pang *Chen Wei Dong as Guo Ahchang *He Jing as Du Xinfang *Ma Rui as Aunt Zhou *Xie Yuan as Xiao Huaji *Chen Hao Yu as Da Anan *Zhang Mo Yang as Ma Jiuyue *Yao An Lian *Zheng Shu Zhi Production Credits *'Director:' Guan Hu, Fei Zhen Xiang 费振翔 *'Screenwriter:' Yang Zi 洋子, Li Yun Liang 李云良 External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Period Category:Zhejiang TV Category:Anhui TV